1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat attachment structure for installing at least two passenger's seats juxtaposed transversely across the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen widespread popularity among car drivers of various types of motor vehicles including wagon-type vehicles and recreational vehicles (RVs). These motor vehicles have a walk-through layout that allows passengers to move easily from the first row to second or third row of passenger's seats along a walkthrough passage between laterally spaced passenger's seats.
FIGS. 16 and 17 of the accompanying drawings show proposed structures which allow passengers to move along a walk-through passage between passenger's seats in motor vehicles.
As shown in FIG. 16, the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle 1a accommodates front seats 2a, first rear seats 3a, and second rear seats 4a that are arrayed successively backward in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle 1a indicated by the arrow A. The first rear seats 3a are located closely to respective side doors 6, 7. A central straight walk-through passage 5a is defined continuously between the front seats 2a and also between the first rear seats 3a, as indicated by the arrow X.
Another motor vehicle 1b shown in FIG. 17 has front seats 2b, first rear seats 3b, and second rear seats 4b that are accommodated in the passenger compartment thereof. The first rear seats 3b jointly have a bench seat configuration and are positioned more closely to one side of the motor vehicle 1b, i.e., a side door 6 thereof, than to the other side of the motor vehicle 1b, i.e., a side door 7 thereof. A tortuous walk-through passage 5b is defined continuously between the front seats 2b and also between the first rear seats 3b and the side door 7 of the motor vehicle 1b, as indicated by the arrow Y.
In the motor vehicle 1a shown in FIG. 16, the first rear seats 3a are located closely to the side doors 6, 7. Therefore, the first rear seats 3a possibly tend to present an obstacle to a passenger who wants to get onto the first rear seats 3a by opening the side door 6 or the side door 7.
The motor vehicle 1b shown in FIG. 17 permits a passenger to get easily onto the second rear seat 3b by opening the side door 7 because of the space present between the first rear seats 3b and the side door 7. However, since the walk-through passage 5b is tortuous in the passenger compartment, passengers find it awkward to move through along the walk-through passage 5b.
Users chose between the different vehicle types shown in FIGS. 16 and 17 taking into account the advantages and disadvantages thereof. However, the advantages and disadvantages vary among users of different ages, physical conditions, etc., and it will be difficult for one vehicle type to satisfy needs of a wide range of various users.
As disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 7-23071, there has been known a seat assembly for use behind a driver's seat in a motor vehicle, the seat assembly comprising a pair of separate seats independent of each other which are slidable toward and away from each other.
In the disclosed seat assembly, a base frame supports a pair of telescopic guide rails having ends fixed thereto, and each of the independent seats is fixed to other ends of the guide rails. The guide rails are inclined a certain angle to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle. The independent seats supported on the telescopic guide rails are each slidable between a front position and a rear position by and along the telescopic rails. Since the guide rails are inclined to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle, the independent seats cannot be moved in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle.
With one of the independent seats fixed in position, the other independent seat is slid to establish a walk-through passage selectively between the independent seats and between the other independent seat and a side door of the motor vehicle. In either one of these seat layouts, the independent seats are not aligned with each other in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle.